


Champagne Hangovers

by AteYellowPaint



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Queen (Band), M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint
Summary: A soft moment at the dawn of a new year.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Champagne Hangovers

John stumbled through the streets of Chelsea, delirious from too much champagne and a lack of sleep as day broke over the rowhouses.

Brian and Freddie walked ahead of him: Freddie belting out  _ Anything Goes _ and Brian trying in vain to quiet him. Roger was walking behind him. Or at least he hoped. There was every chance the bastard had passed out on someone’s stoop along the way.

John turned around to check. Thankfully, Roger was still trudging along.

They were all headed back to Roger’s basement flat where John planned to promptly pass out in Roger’s bed and sleep off the screaming hangover that was already threatening to overtake him. He had won the comfortable spot in Roger’s double bed when he shotgunned an entire bottle of cheap champagne, finishing it off before Freddie and Brian had gotten through even half of theirs, leaving the other two to fight over Roger’s lumpy couch and even lumpier armchair.

The misty morning swirled around them and lulled everything into a light haze, which was promptly broken when Freddie screeched out a high note, piercing right through John’s ears. Freddie got a smack in the arm from a very frustrated Brian and John couldn’t help but laugh. 

He felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him in close. John turned his head and gave Roger a sleepy smile before he slung his arm around his shoulders, slowing down to match Roger’s pace. The two trailed even further behind the others, enjoying the warmth of the other and the quiet of their little bubble.

“Well, Deaks, another one down,” Roger said, his warm breath forming a fog in front of them.

“Nah,” John drawled. “Another one beginning.”

“I like the way you think.” Roger bumped John’s hip with his own. John stumbled a bit, but Roger only tightened his grip and steadied him again.

“How many more you reckon we’ve got together?” Roger asked once they recovered, something wistful hiding just beyond his voice.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” John laughed.

“Come on!” Roger exclaimed. “If you had to guess.”

“If I had to guess…” John trailed off.

He was tempted to say something snarky; say they only had a few good years left before they all managed to kill each other. And maybe it was the champagne. Or maybe it was the hangover, or perhaps even Freddie’s drunken singing or Brian’s mothering or Roger’s warmth. Or, who knows, it could have been the existentialism of the new year. But whatever it was, when John turned his head and looked into his friend’s surprisingly earnest eyes, he decided to answer with the simple truth.

“I hope all of them.”

Roger smiled and squeezed his waist. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little new year's drabble as I look forward to the day where we can party till 6am and drunkenly wander the streets with our friends again. until then, stay safe and wear your masks <3


End file.
